Le Vampire et la Louve
by Too hard to be called Love
Summary: Une histoire sur Elijah et Hayley. (traduction de the vampire and the werewolf de theoriginalstoryteller, avec son autorisation)
1. Jolie rêveuse

_J'étais une jolie fille. J'étais grande, fine et j'avais de magnifiques cheveux, que beaucoup de filles m'enviaient. Cela ne m'avait jamais surpris que des garçons, parfois même des hommes, me regardent fixement, mais cette fois c'était différend. Cette fois, ce n'était juste un garçon ordinaire, c'était Lord Mikaelson. Je n'avais jamais attiré l'attention de quelqu'un d'aussi puissant, non pas que j'eus essayé. De toutes les femmes dans le palais, j'avais été celle qui avait capté son regard. Cette pensée fit s'emballer mon cœur. Etait-il intéressé par moi ? Mes pensées furent soudainement interrompue quand je sentais une légère tape sur mon épaule. _

_« Hayley ! Tu es magnifique . » Son amie lui dit en souriant. _

_« Et toi donc, Caroline. » Je souris en sa présence. _

_« Je vois que tu as attiré le regard de Lord Mikaelson, ajouta-t-elle en pouffant. »_

_« Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il me regardait..., répondis-je avec un ton surpris et un éclat de rire, aussitôt tu quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller. »_

_Je me retournais rapidement, tellement vite que je faillis me tordre le cou. Je reconnus immédiatement un visage qui m'était familier. C'était Lord Mikaelson. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement peignés, révélant ses yeux brillants. La façon dont il m'avait appelé par mon nom fit rater un battement à mon cœur. _

_« My Lord, bredouillais-je rapidement en saluant de la tête. »_

_La façon dont il me regardait, c'était comme s'il regardait au plus profond de mon âme. _

_« Hayley, répondit-il poliment. Auriez-vous l'obligeance ? »_

_Il indiqua la porte d'un geste. _

_J'entendis un léger rire venir de derrière moi. J'avais presque oublié avoir parlé à Caroline juste quelques secondes auparavant. La blonde resta un instant à nous regarder avant de prendre congé. C'est vrai que ça avait du paraître étrange. Lord Mikaelson ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole auparavant. Et il venait juste de m'appeler par mon prénom. _

_« Bien entendu, répondis-je embarrassée, ne sachant surtout pas quoi répondre. »_

_Nous sortîmes ensemble en silence. De quoi et pourquoi voulait-il me parler ? Et seule ? Mon cœur s'emballa._

_« S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. »_

_D'un geste, il m'indiqua un banc proche. Je m'assis doucement, laissant assez de place pour lui. Il ne s'assit pas, à ma surprise, il se contenta de rester debout. _

_« Voudriez-vous vous asseoir, My Lord ? Demandais-je gentiment, avec un petit sourire hésitant. »_

_Il restait là, silencieux. Ses actions me laissaient confuse, que faisait-il ? Mon cœur battit plus vite. _

_« Je ne vous ai pas amenée ici pour discuter, Hayley, répondit-il finalement. Je vous ai amenée ici pour faire quelque chose. Et je pense que vous le savez. »_

_Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et s'approcha un peu plus de moi. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait bondir de sa poitrine. Voulait-il m'embrasser ? Allait-il me demander de l'épouser ? J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas tout de suite qu'il était maintenant juste devant moi, tellement qu'il me touchait presque. Je fis un mouvement audacieux en me levant, prête à accepter tout ce qu'il avait à me dire. _

_« Oui, my lord ? Que voulez-vous faire ? Lui dis-je, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir. »_

_Cela prit un moment avant qu'il ne réponde à ma curieuse question. _

_« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avant de se jeter sur moi. »_

_Mon esprit ne réalisa pas de suite ce qu'il faisait. Il me mordait. Je pouvais sentir un liquide frais couler le long de mon cou, je savais que c'était du sang. _

Je me réveillais brutalement, Rebekah à quelques centimètres de mon visage endormi, criant mon nom. Je m'assis rapidement, essayant de récupérer mon souffle. Des morceaux de mon rêve commencèrent à me revenir. A propos d'Elijah.

« Tu es enfin réveillée., dit-elle en soupirant et s'asseyant au bord de mon lit. »

Je finis par retrouver mon souffle. Mes mains parcourèrent mon visage fatigué, essayant d'apaiser mon esprit inquiet. Je regardais alors Rebekah, elle restait assise et observait chacun de mes mouvements. Elle avait été étrangement gentille récemment, pas aussi... vache que d'habitude. Elle étai en fait devenue une amie.

« J'ai fait un rêve très très étrange à propos d'Elijah, fis-je doucement, hochant la tête pour dénouer mon cou. »

Ce rêve n'avait aucun sens. _Premièrement : pourquoi rêvais-je d'Elijah ? Et pourquoi me mordrait-il dans mon sommeil ? _Je pouvais me souvenir de chaque détail, comme si le songe s'était intégré dans mon esprit.

« A propos d'Elijah ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse. »

« Oui. Il me mordait, ajoutais-je, un long frisson parcourant soudain mon corps. »

Je croisais les bras, regrettant d'un coup mon short et mon débardeur. Je regardais de nouveau Rebekah qui restait là, un air sombre sur le visage. Je laissais alors mon esprit curieux errer, plongée profondèment dans mes pensées. _Elijah était toujours doux avec moi, et avec mon enfant. Il avait promis de nous protéger, jusqu'à ce que Klaus lui enfonce une dague dans le cœur et donne son corps à Marcel. Mon Dieu, il était désespéré. Est-ce que Klaus apprendrait un jour ?_ Je reviens rapidement à la réalité, réalisant que Rebekah était maintenant debout, les bras croisés, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

« Assez parlé de mon frère, je suis affamée, fit-elle avec un sourire faux. Dès que tu te seras habillée, rejoins-moi en bas pour le petit-déj, ajouta-t-elle. »

Elle quitta la pièce sans un autre regard. Je me levais rapidement, me rendant vers le dressing. J'ouvris la porte de bois et allumais la lumière. _Cet endroit devait avoir mille ans. _La seul chose qui m'énervait était la quantité de vêtements dans cette « réserve », je n'arrivais jamais à savoir quoi porter. Je rentrais donc à l'intérieur et décidais de choisir quelque chose de différend aujourd'hui. J'attrapais la robe la plus proche, elle était d'un rose dragée à pois verts.

« Parfait, marmonnais-je pour moi-même. »

Je glissais la robe par-dessus ma tête, elle m'allait à la perfection. Je me regardais alors dans le miroir et m'admirais pendant un temps. La robe soulignait et flattait mon ventre arrondi par la grossesse. Je souris à mon reflet, appréciant la vue de la courbe grandissante. Je plaçais doucement mes mains dessus et descendit l'escalier.

« Hayley ! Cria Rebekah, visiblement énervée. »

J'entrais dans la cuisine et vit Rebekah, les mains sur les hanches, devant le réfrigérateur. Je sentis immédiatement les odeurs délicieuses se dégageant de l'objet.

« Où est-ce que je suis supposée trouver du lait dans ce foutoir ? Soupira-t-elle. »

J'eus un petit rire, espérant qu'elle ne m'entende pas. C'était un bon changement de voir la blonde immortelle faire quelque chose d'humain. Je m'approchais et trouvais instantanèment le lait qui était juste en face d'elle.

Après avoir dévoré nos petits déjeuners, Rebekah insista pour me faire faire un tour dehors, je ne me batis pas et cédais sur toute la ligne. J'avais été comme assignée à domicile depuis que j'avais failli me faire tuer. Je décidais d'aller dans le salon où j'attendrais que mon amie soit prête. Je m'assis donc et soupirais bruyamment. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas venir de derrière moi, supposant que ce serait Rebekah, je rigolais et ajoutais d'un air moqueur :

« Wow, tu es prête en moins de 20 minutes, ça doit être un record pour toi ! ».

N'entendant auune réponse, je me retournais et sursautais quand je vis qui se tenait juste devant moi. _Elijah._


	2. Bienvenue à la maison

_Elijah. _Mon cœur commencça à battre à un rythme effrené dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était là, devant moi. Il était de retour.

« As-tu dit Eli-, fit Rebekah, s'arrêtant en plein milieu de sa phrase alors qu'elle déboulait dans le salon. »

Elle était aussi bouche bée que moi peu de temps auparavant. Je la regardais se jeter busquement dans les bras de son frère.

« Tu es là, fit-elle, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Tu es sain et sauf. »

Elijah me regarda brièvement derrière l'épaule de Rebekah, toujours enlacée contre lui. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. Mon cœur battait maintenant plus vite que jamais. _Mon Dieu. Mais que m'arrivait-il ?_

Je repris mes esprits rapidement, décidant qu'il serait mieux de leur laisser un peu de temps seuls. Je passais à côté d'eux, passant la porte d'entrée. Je laissais échapper un profond soupir. Ce que j'avais ressenti en le voyant était inacceptable. Je ne pouvais pas, non, je n'aurais pas ce genre de sentiments pour le frère de mon ancien amant.

« Hayley ? Appela Klaus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de la maison ? Seule ? »

Sa voix me surprit, me faisant sursauter. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était dehors avant qu'il ne parle.

« J'avais besoin d'air frais. »

Cette question m'énervait.

« C'est fatiguant d'être enfermée dans une maison tout le temps, tu sais ? »

Une émotion passa sur son visage, que je ne reconnus pas. Il haussa les épaules alors qu'il passait à côté de moi. Je le pensais parti jusqu'à ce que je l'entende s'arrêter derrière moi.

« Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas à l'intérieur, dit-il avec une légère nuance d'incrédibilité dans la voix. Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de voir mon frère. »

Je me retournais rapidement pour répondre à son accusation mais il était déjà parti. Je croisais alors les bras en soupirant.

« Klaus ? Fis-je prudemment. Klaus, où es-tu- »

Je refermais instantanément la bouche quand Elijah passa la porte, plus beau que jamais. Je détaillais brièvement son apparence alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Il était le seul homme à pouvoir toujours porter un costume, sans occasion particulière .

« Hayley, dit-il en s'approchant un petit peu de moi. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es vivante et bien portante. »

Même si je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, je me sentais anormalement bien en sa présence. Il y avait quelque chose que je ne pouvais décrire qui me faisait sentir automatiquement à l'aise avec lui.

« Ma fratrie ont pris soin de toi, je présume, sourit-il. »

Je pensais à ce qu'il venait juste de dire. _Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Ça a été l'enfer_, pensais-je. Je décidais que je lui raconterai tout, mais un autre jour.

« Étonnamment, répondis-je doucement, ils ne sont pas de si mauvaise compagnie. »

Son expression changea dès que j'eus parlé. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en un sourire dont je ne pouvais que me délecter.

« Hayley-, commença-t-il doucement. »

Je m'approchais immédiatement de lui, interrompant ce qu'il allait dire. Mes yeux trouvèrent les siens. Je perdis un instant mes mots quand je regardais ses pupilles d'un brun brillant . Je ressentais un mélange d'émotions quand je me plongeais dans ses iris. Mon esprit me rappela comment il m'avait laissée. _Il m'avait laissé ici avec son frère psychotique et sa pétasse de sœur. Et une sorcière folle qui nous avait pratiquement tué, le bébé et moi._ Mon esprit était maintenant rempli de pensées irritées.

Ma main rencontra rapidement son visage, le giflant violemment. Il retourna sa tête dans ma direction, me regardant avec des yeux confus. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais juste de faire. Je venais de le gifler. Je l'avais giflé. _Foutues hormones_. Je me maudis silencieusement.

« Tu avais promis de me protéger, Elijah, dis-je rapidement. Ne fais pas de promesses que tu sais ne pas pouvoir tenir. »

Je décidais de rentrer à l'intérieur avant de dire quelque chose que je regretterais après. J'étais énervée et à la fois submergée par des émotions que je ne pouvais expliquer. Je savais que je ne pourrais continuer à être en colère contre Elijah mais je devais tenir ma position.

Je lançais un rapide coup d'œil à son expression en partant. Il y avait un petit sourire sur son visage alors qu'il se tenait là, bouche bée. J'étais choquée par ce que j'avais fait et je savais qu'il devait l'être.


End file.
